toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Color Runes
Excerpted from Spazrok's Color Module Guide Color modules can be bought in both the armor and weapon shops. They are runes that you can place in your equipment to change the color. But unlike runes, color mods don't take up rune space in your equipment. The way color nodes affect armor varies greatly depending on the armor as the parts that can be colored are all different. All armor has some or all of these 5 different sections. 1 - Main. This is the main color of the armor. 2 - Trim. This is the outline of the main color. 3 - Highlights. This is usually a thin line of color that surrounds the Trim. 4 - Feature. This will be small feature pieces on the armor, like symbols etc. 5 - Base. This section cannot be changed, & is the underlying frame of the armour. This is most often a black color, or sometimes these sections will look like leather pads also. The color nodes are split into 2 catergories. - A combination of names that will denote the overall color scheme. - Unique color nodes with their own unique names. The combination name nodes are made up of a Prefix, then the Secondary color title. The Prefix color will affect the Trim, Highlights, and Feature colors. The Secondary name, of course colors the Main. The basic colors have a plain (true) and a gem counterpart. For example: Black is true black, while onyx has a luminous, gem-like quality to it. The gem shades are often richer in color but not as bright as the true colors. Color Module Basic Colors ---- Red Orange Amber (orange brown) Grey White Black Ruby (dark, richer red.) Blue Sapphire (dark, richer blue) Green Emerald (dark, richer green) Jade (dark green) Onyx (black) Opal (pretty close to white) Amethyst (purple) Violet (blueish purple) Citrine (greenish yellow) Yellow Wulfenite (brown) Bronze (metallic brown) Blood (Dark Maroon) With that said, here are some basic variants that you may see on color mods and what they mean. Keep in mind that a color mod will look different for every piece of armor and that my description is very basic. Color Module Variations ---- Ceremonial: The key color with some gold accents. Sacred: The key color only darker with golden accents. Auroral: The key color with dark accents. Luminous: The key color with white and gold accents. Gleaming: A brighter version of the key color with dark accents. Radiant: The key color usually with bright gold accents. Shining: The key color, usually with blue and silver accents. Brilliant: The key color usually changes to gold depending on the light. Enchanted: The key color with Silver accents. The key is also usually subdued and pastel in some situations. All descriptions of these colors come from me placing them on the same piece of armor, please note that colors may change based on the piece you insert them into. It's also worth noting that most of these colors provide a "chameleon" effect. This means that the color changes depending on the light. Unique Color Modules ---- In Alphabetical Order: Absolute Zero: Blackest black. Ardent Defender: Pure gold, almost orange. Ashen Chrome: Shades of grey/silver with white accents. Azure Blast: Grey/silver with blue-purple and gold accents. Carbon Smoke: Dark grey with light white accents. Celestial Pearl: Light grey with white and very light blue accents. Chaos: Blue/Green. Cobalt Moon: Very deep blue with white accents. Cold Snap: A frosty light blue with blue accents. Corrosion: Rusty Gold. Courageous Light: Bronze with gold and grey accents. Cyclone: Dark blue with light blue accents. Dark Tempest: Dark greenish brown. Dark Visage: Dark grey with orange, red, and yellow accents. Diamond: Dark Grey. Festering Corspe: Tan and green Frost Bite: Grey with light blue accents. Ice Wind: Light, smokey blue. Illusion: bronze with green and gold accents. Irradiated: Blue/Green/Yellow. (Changes a lot depending on the light.) Ivory Citadel: Grey with bright white accents. Ivory Omen: Grey with white accents. Maelstrom: Blue green with light accents. Midnight: Very dark blue. Optic Rain: Light green with bright blue accents. Rotten: Dark gold with dark green accents. Royal presence: Royal blue with deep red and gold accents. Sacred Blood: Red with bronze. Purplish accents. Scarlet Wrath: Red with golden accents. Shadow Wood: Brown with green accents. Smoldering Sage: Gold with green accents. Soft Moss: Grungy green. Solar Flare: Bright gold with orange accents. Solemn Rage: Red with yellowish white accents. Tear Drop: Dark blue with light blue accents. Tranquility: Smokey blue with white accents. Typhoon: Turquoise with white accents. Venom: Yellow green with yellow accents. World Tree: Dark green with bright blue accents. Wulfenite: Tan/brown. Elite Set Colors ---- Now, one thing you must understand is that Elite color sets have unique colors on them and, sadly, do not come from color modules. With a little experimentation, I have found that these color modules best imitate the Elite set's original color. (Help complete if you know something that looks similar!) Cyber Commando: Shining Blue. Human Commando: Venom or Maelstrom. Cyber Champion: Sacred Blood. Human Champion: Scarlet Wrath. Cyber Berserker: Solar Flare. Human Berserker: Cyber BioEngineer: Irradiated. Human BioEngineer: Cyber Defender: Maelstrom. Human Defender: Ceremonial Sapphire. Elite Weapon Colors ---- Since you can't change the color of the weapon, why not make your armor match the color of the weapon? Plasma Rifle: Shining Violet Slug Rifle: Shining Red Laser Rifle: Shining Black Plasma Cannon: Enchanted Sapphire 2H Hammer: Enchanted Sapphire 1H Hammer: Ceremonial Ruby 1H Sword: Ceremonial Diamond Dual wield staves (human zerk elite): Midnight Dual wield swords (cyber zerker elite): Shining Blue Slug Pistols: Onyx Color Module FAQ ---- -Ceremonial Onyx/Diamond is the color mod all/most of the Aesir God's have on their armor. -Elite sets as well as Aesir sets do not have equivalent color modules. -The level of the color module only effects the price and may or may not effect the luminosity of the color module. (hasn't been proven yet.) -Elite weapons cannot be modified color-wise. -Brilliant colors get rid of the headband on "Respirator" helms. -Face-Hewer of the Jomsvikings (elite 1H sword) can be color modded, unlike most elites. Credits ---- As stated above this page has been excerpted fromSpazrok's Color Module Guide, so credit for these findings go to him along with these great people for helping him. -Jurgy -Baconbits -Axeman87 -JonBlaze31-Mattpfeil Category:Equipment